


Underdog

by SandyFeral



Series: Nsfw [3]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Again, Jealousy, M/M, Plant sex, power dynamics??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyFeral/pseuds/SandyFeral
Summary: Reginald Bushroot has a tendency to be a very jealous mutant, and Liquidator gets to experience the results first hand.





	Underdog

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t seen many people attempt to write Bushroot as a top (though I feel like he’d bottom 70%-90% of the time so fair enough). But a discussion with a friend left me inspired to try to write Bushroot being a top, and Liquidator dealing with really being a bottom for the first time.

It was a normal day for the fearsome four. Splitting off into two pairs to get a job done was an average procedure for the group.

The problem was, these weren’t the groups they were used to.

Negaduck had always split the team in two, Megavolt and Quackerjack, and Liquidator and Bushroot. They didn’t mind this, as it had led to each pair eventually becoming a couple. But today, Negaduck had decided to change things up.

“W-What do you mean I’m not going with Bu-uh-Liquidator?” Bushroot asked.

“What I mean is, I don’t want you two working together,” Negaduck said. “AND I DON’T WANT TO BE QUESTIONED ABOUT IT!”

Bushroot’s will to argue died the second Negaduck raised his voice. There was a part of him that wanted so badly to yell back, but the rest of him began shaking like a leaf at the thought of making the maniacal mallard angry.

“You may like working together, but I don’t care what you like! Lately when you two work together you’re always getting distracted.” The last word came out as a growl. “So I’m going to try a new combination. Liquidator here is going to be working with Quackerjack today. I don’t want to find out that you two were fighting, and I don’t want to hear any complaining! Got it?”

“No problem!” Quackerjack said. He leaned over to Liquidator and put an arm around him. “Sparky’s fun and all, but me and Liqui never get to spend enough time together do we? This should be a fun change!”

Something began to spark inside Bushroot when he saw the duck’s skin make contact with the water. But Bushroot pushed it down.

“The Liquidator can cooperate with anyone! Our toy-making friend is no exception!” Liquidator said.

“Good,” Negaduck said. “Then get to it!”

…

This time it worked. Liquidator and Quackerjack returned from their outing with their prize in hand. Unfortunately they also reported Darkwing had discovered their activities and would probably be coming to their location soon.

“We wouldn’t even have escaped him if it weren’t for Liqui here,” Quackerjack said.

“The Liquidator always guarantees an exit free of capture!”

Bushroot watched the two of them attentively. He couldn’t help but notice that Quackerjack seemed to have no problem being EXCESSIVELY touchy with the watery canine. Even climbing on his back seemed to be perfectly fine.

And the thing was, Liquidator seemed to be okay with this. Or was it “Liqui?” Is that what Quackerjack had called him? How long had he been using that little nickname?

“Just give it here,” Negaduck said, snatching the object he had asked for from Quackerjack’s hands. “Well I’m taking this baby to my hideout, I don’t care what the rest of you do, just don’t get caught! I don’t want any of you to crack under interrogation and spill the beans about my plan before it’s ready.”

At the last statement Negaduck glared pointedly at Bushroot. Though he said nothing aloud, the plant Duck was silently arguing against his boss’s insinuation. He didn’t think that one incident should label him forever.

Soon enough the five of them were all fleeing the scene. And this time Liquidator and Bushroot were leaving together.

…  
Bud ran besides Bushroot into the trees. The two had decided that when hiding from Darkwing, going straight to Bushroot’s normal hideout might not be the best idea. Or at least, Bud had decided, and Bushroot had grudgingly agreed. Now they were hiding in a group of trees, somewhat near their normal hideout, but far enough as to not be seen from it.

Bushroot had commanded a group of trees to be on the lookout for Darkwing. The strange thing was, he had been a bit aggressive about it. Normally when Bud saw Bushroot talk to plants it was in an almost parental manner, but not this time.

It was odd… something definitely seemed off about the plant’s attitude.

“Is there something on your mind?” Bud asked.

“Oh, it’s just, it’s a shame we had to get split up like that,” Bushroot said. “I just hope it doesn’t happen again. Wouldn’t want you getting stuck with Quackerjack again right?”

“Oh, he’s not that bad,” Liquidator said. “I’m sure we’ll go back to working together eventually. In the meantime, I don’t mind working with him for a little bit.”

“Oh, you don’t mind,” Bushroot grumbled.

Liquidator tilted his head to one side. “Do you mind?”

“Yeah, I kinda do mind!” Bushroot said.

“Why?”

“Oh d-don’t pretend you haven’t noticed how touchy he gets with you!”

“He’s always been like that! He’s like that with everyone!”

“Yeah, and-and do you know what I just realized? You’re the only one who never seems to mind! I mind it sometimes, Negaduck always hates it, e-even Megavolt gets annoyed by it occasionally, and he’s dating him for Christ’s sake!”

“But it’s harmless! Why should I mind?”

“Because you’re mine!!”

Liquidator blinked. “Excuse me?”

Bushroot seemed to realize what he had just said, and hesitated a second before he continued. “You-you heard me! You’re mine!”

“Of course I am Reggie, but-”

“Prove it!”

Liquidator was incredulous. “How am I supposed to prove it?”

Suddenly Bushroot’s arms were around him. Bud found himself letting Bushroot pull him down so for once, the plant seemed to be over him. There was a bit of a crazed look in the former scientist’s eyes.

“I-I want you to fuck me. Right now,” Bushroot said.

Bud felt like laughing. This was almost ridiculous. His partner was normally so… well such… a bottom. Seeing him be forward was certainly not entirely uncommon, but seeing him be so commanding-seeing anyone besides Negaduck be so commanding to Bud of all people- was almost surreal.

There was a part of him that was indignantly telling him to remind Bushroot that Bud Flood was top dog (in every meaning of the word). But he had to admit that he knew that if still had a normal body, he would definitely have a boner right now. He was strangely aroused and somewhat intrigued. What harm was there in playing along?

“In that case,” Bud said, imitating a flirty tone that he had only rarely adopted before. “I’m happy to provide my services.”

Before Bud knew what was happening, Bushroot had pulled him closer into a fierce kiss, his vine-like arms snaking around Bud’s body. One leafy hand found its way to the back of the dog’s head, the other found its way right below his tail. Bud returned the gesture, putting his arms around the duck’s skinny figure. Yet his grip couldn’t match the intensity of his partner’s.

After a half minute, Bushroot withdrew slightly. “Oh, I want you inside me so badly,” he whispered.

With those words, the plant pushed his roots into his partner’s water. Automatically, Bud pushed back against him, forcing his way inside. Unlike their normal intercourse, this time Bud could feel Bushroot’s body pulling more forcefully.

Bud could hear himself let out a small whine at the unexpected tug he felt from his partner, and he tugged out. At the noise Bushroot’s eyes widened. A small laugh came out of his beak as a smile spread across it. He began to repeat the motion.

As Bushroot’s hips moved and Bud’s responded, the hands on his body began to move a bit. The plant was starting to rub him, right on his hips and behind his ear. Bud’s aroused body could feel the motions almost as much as it would have in its non-mutated state. Bud’s tail began to wag as he let out another involuntary noise of pleasure.

“You really like that don’t you?” Bushroot said. He was panting and moaning, but a huge grin spread across his face.

“Oh yes,” Bud said. He was trying to keep his controlled flirty tone, but it was starting to slip into a low purr of unbridled appreciation. “Shit Reggie, that’s really good.”

Bushroot’s vines gripped tighter, and he moaned as his movements became harsher. Bud tried to pull back more forcefully, reflexively trying to take charge when he felt himself being absorbed. But when he did, his partner just matched his fervor. Now Bud was almost barely pushing himself in, as Bushroot’s thirsty body sucked him up desperately at the slightest contact.

He felt Bushroot’s beak nuzzle into his neck. The duck’s head made its way onto Bud’s shoulder so he could see the dog’s wagging tail.

“I knew it! I knew you wanted this,” Bushroot said. “You want to be mine, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course I do!” Bud responded before he could think.

This felt so strange. The words, the dynamic, the feelings. He was so used to being the one guiding them, the one in the lead. But now he could feel himself only responding to every move Bushroot made. Though he had always reveled in his partner’s pleasure, this felt different. This was a level of lust and he could practically feel in every movement and noise he experienced. Lust and… possession.

This was a flavor of arousal Bud was almost entirely unfamiliar with. He had never realized how strong Bushroot really was, how forceful he could really be, and perhaps it was because he had never let him be. But now that he was letting this happen, he was goddamn loving it. But he was was only letting this happen right?

Instinctively, he brain began fighting this way of thinking. He was still in control wasn’t he? It was just, he wanted to let his partner to feel like he had power, that’s the only reason he was allowing himself to be talked to like this right? To be so thoroughly used like this?

Bud felt himself heating up all over. Every time he heard the plant make another noise he felt himself burning up a little more. He was panting, hard, and his tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth.

His body wanted to let go of all resistance, but his brain was still partially struggling for reassurance of his dominance. It was all beginning to get to be a bit much for him. He hadn’t lost control like this since the first time he had had sex in this new body, and that was, well, the first time!

“K-Kiss me,” Bushroot panted.

Immediately, Bud obliged. Not obliged, obeyed. He barely thought about it in the moment, because he wanted it, and Bushroot wanted it. His eyes were closed, but he felt so much, and he could hear those slight whimpers, that voice, one of his favorite sounds in the world. When the two parted mouths Bushroot placed his forehead against Bud’s and the two looked each other straight in the eyes.

There was a part of him that stubbornly wanted to stop, to take control, to do something to come out on top, but he couldn’t pull himself together enough to do anything of the sort. With a jolt of realization he knew that a small part of him was afraid of how Bushroot would react at this point if he tried. 

Bushroot was so aroused by this, so enjoying this. In this moment Bud knew he’d do anything for the plant mutant, anything to let him feel that pleasure.

But there was no further he could go. He could feel himself so close, and from the sound of his partner’s moans he knew they both were. It would all be over soon enough, there was nothing worse he could do at this point.

“Please Bud,” he heard Bushroot moan. “Say it. Say you’re mine. All mine, and only mine!”

Oh.

He was really doing this wasn’t he?

“Yes,” Bud whined. “I’m yours. I’m all yours, only yours!”

That was proof too.

And the final sound Bushroot made finished Bud off too.

Bud fell, his body waiting till he hit the ground to slowly melt into a puddle. Bushroot fell into a sitting position, still panting when he hit the ground. As usual Bud was the first to recover from their mutual exhaustion. Except for once he had absolutely nothing to say. He just sat there, looking at Bushroot, slightly in shock.

Bushroot on the other hand closed his eyes and flopped down onto his back on the ground.

“Well,” he said in between pants. “I actually feel a lot better after that.”

After about a minute he noticed Bud’s silence and sat up to see the dog still staring at him.

“What?” Bushroot asked. He blanched. “W-was that too much?”

“You could say,” Liquidator said. “It was a touch too much.”

“Oh I didn’t realize!” Bushroot said. “Are you… hurt? It wasn’t bad was it? You did want it didn’t you?”

“It was...” Bud found himself grinning. After all that he strangely felt intensely satisfied. “Well, I’d call it a bit of a pleasant surprise. Believe me Reggie, I know I wanted it. If I didn’t, it wouldn’t have happened.”

At least he was pretty sure it wouldn’t have. He hoped he’d never actually have to find out.

“O-ok!” Bushroot gave a relieved smile. “Enough to maybe do that again?”

“Right now?”

“No! I wouldn’t, I’m kinda drained for a while. Just maybe, I don’t know, some other time in the future?”

“I guess I wouldn’t mind that,” Bud said. “I suppose it’s only fair. I guess we should both get a chance to top occasionally. Just don’t expect me to let you do that too often ok?”

“Of course! You’re better at this stuff than I am anyway Buddy.”

“Thank you! I pride myself on providing the best service possible!”

And despite Bud’s warning to Bushroot about “letting him do that too often” he made a mental note to pay closer attention to Bushroot in the future. Just in case the plant showed that side of himself again.

Because despite how nonplussed Bud had been at first, and despite how much he adored Bushroot’s normal demeanor, he had to admit that this new behavior, could really get him turned on.


End file.
